


Just For Fun

by Night Shadow (SuMegitsune)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuMegitsune/pseuds/Night%20Shadow
Summary: A collection of short stories. Mostly NSFW. Titles will include pairing dynamics. View chapter summaries for additional information.Comments and *constructive* criticizm welcome and encouraged. I'm always working to improve my writing and this is one way that I test new ideas and scenarios that I may not have personal experience with. (Though occasionally I just get a plot bunny that demands attention).I don't typically fill requests, though if I like one well enough, I may consider it. Never hurts to ask. 😉
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Blowing Off Steam (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates, Rough Sex, Friends with Benefits

He woke up slowly, arms wrapped around the small body in front of him. They adjusted in their sleep, rubbing back against him and he pressed against them reflexively, tensing at the pleasurable sensation that washed over him. He felt himself harden further and ground harder against them. A soft sigh reached his ears and it was simply erotic, as they pressed back in time with his own movements.

" _D-Darijan_..?" He froze, the last vestiges of sleep jolting from his mind as he realized it wasn't a dream and he'd just been humping his roommate. They were on friendly enough terms, but that was one line they'd never crossed… He forced himself to remain still, trying to pretend he wasn't awake and that she would go back to sleep and forget this whole thing… Then maybe he could sleep as well.

_It would be a lot easier if he wasn't so fucking horny right now..  
_

He'd been virtually celibate for over a year now. The closest he'd had to sex during that time was his boyfriend's torturous teasing.. They'd met online and hit it off immediately. Two weeks later, the other had asked him out. He'd hesitated at first, but decided for once to set his usual inhibitions aside and said yes. Several months in and things had begun slowly heating up, but it rarely made it to anything serious. The other would constantly start intimate role plays that he never finished. When Darijan finally confronted him about it, he'd admitted he was a virgin and had never been with anyone before, let alone another male. He had no idea what to do and eventually just asked Darijan to write a smut based story, so he could learn.. but they broke up before Darijan ever finished it.

_Served him right…  
_

Today had been Darijan's birthday and he'd thought about hitting one of the bars, but the odds of finding anyone who caught his eye were low, let alone someone he would feel comfortable enough to ask to do such things.. He wasn't one for one-night stands, and even just the thought of attempting a random hookup was anxiety inducing…

"Darijan.. I know you're awake…"

_Shit.. So much for forgetting this whole thing..  
_

"Ah. Y-yeah.. Just.. Can't sleep…" To his horror, she stretched and he inhaled sharply as she rubbed against him again, undoubtedly on purpose this time, and he let out a low growl, frustrated with her teasing.

"I can tell.. _But we can fix that_.."

Before his groggy mind could interpret her words, she'd reached back, stroking him firmly through his sleep pants.

" _Ah- haaa-_ " he half gasped, half protested before gritting his teeth. His hips seeming to move on their own as he pressed into her hand with each stroke. They shouldn't be doing this. _He_ shouldn't be doing this. They were _friends_ for gods sakes. Good friends, sure.. But not _this_ good.

He felt her head turn and her lips brushed against his gently, then again more firmly and he couldn't hold back the low moan as her tongue caressed his.

"W-We shouldn't.." he tried again, even has he kissed her back his restraint slipping further by the second.

"It's your birthday.." she reasoned, and he couldn't argue with that logic, though he doubted he would have put up much of a resistance even if it hadn't been.

He hesitated a moment longer before giving in. The arms around her waist slid under her night shirt, one she'd stolen from him. She'd been wearing his shirts for months and he hadn't given it another thought, but tonight it only added to the eroticism. His hands cupped her breasts, toying with them as she squirmed against his erection, causing him to hiss. He pinched a nipple sharply, drawing a startled gasp before rolling her onto her back. His lips crashed against hers heatedly as hands roamed. Clothes were quickly shed and fingers caressed and explored, breaths mingling as they both submitted to their lusts.. Because that's what it was..

_Pure, raw lust.  
_

There were no melting hearts.. No whispered affections.. It was just the two of them and the carnal act of pleasure as they each used the other to satisfy their own needs. Her nails ran down his back, leaving red lines in their wake and he growled, licking, sucking, and nipping the sensitive skin along her neck before moving down to her chest. He drew one pert nipple into his mouth as he toyed with the other, enjoying how she arched into his touches and further fueling his own arousal. It was a much needed ego boost to know he still knew how to pleasure his partners.

_"I need to fuck you."_

It wasn't a request.. _It was a warning._

He rolled her onto her hands and knees, barely moistening the tip before he was thrusting inside her harshly. She cried out sharply at the forced intrusion, panting heavily herself as he rammed into her repeatedly.

 _Gods_ she was so fucking tight.. Almost _too_ tight. His member stretched her tiny passage and the friction was absolutely _delicious_.. He could hear her pleasured whimpers, her breathing getting shaky as he pounded her into the mattress. He moved one hand from where he'd been gripping her hips and grabbed her throat carefully, his other reaching around to hook under a knee, raising it and opening it wide as he pulled her upright. He could feel her tremble in front of him, nearing her peak as he hit that perfect spot repeatedly. Letting go of her leg, he gripped the base of his cock, stilling for a minute as her walls clenched around him and set off his own orgasm.. His bit her shoulder hard as the waves of pleasure washed through him, groaning lowly.

But he didn't cum… He wasn't ready just yet…

She was still twitching as he forced her back down, pulling free just long enough to push her over onto her back.. Pulling her to the edge of the bed before thrusting in again, sheathing himself fully within her before maneuvering her legs up over his shoulders. Her cries were even louder now as he bottomed out within her, repeatedly prodding the far wall of her canal. He drew her into a kiss, the slightly pained sounds muffled against his lips. His hands wandered over her skin, caressing and squeezing... Fingers gripping and pinching, drawing more of those sounds he loved.. From sharp cries to low moans...

Several minutes into this, he felt the warning tremors and squeezed the base again just as she came undone a second time and he groaned deeply with her, his dick twitching in his hand in time with her.. He knew he was reaching his limit physically, but he wasn't so far gone that he was going to be stupid..

Pulling out, he laid back on the bed and guided her over him so she straddled his face. He grabbed her hair, forcing her her mouth to his cock and she wrapped her lips around him eagerly. The little stud in her tongue slid up and down his shaft and the hard pull as she sucked on him was absolute fucking bliss.

He leaned up, plunging three fingers into her dripping cunt as he licked, nipped, and sucked on the sensitive nub. He thrusted upwards, picking up his own pace as he fucked her face, her breathing broken and choppy as he was taken in even deeper. Her nails bit into his thighs, scratching gently as they trailed upwards towards his sack, occasionally giving a soft tug as she fondled them gently. The muscles in her throat squeezed around him, vibrations enhancing the feeling as she moaned around him when she came yet again.

" _Fuck yes.... Just like that.... Just like that.. A-Ah-... Nghhhhh....._ "

He buried himself to the hilt, pouring his seed deep down her throat as she swallowed around him, leaving her gasping for air when he finally released her. Grabbing her arm, he tugged her closer, peppering her face with kisses as they caught their breath. Now that he wasn't half out of his mind with lust, he felt guilty for how rough he'd been on her, the bruises and bite marks already evident where they dotted her skin.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly..

"We need to do that more often."

_He couldn't stop the soft laugh as he shook his head in disbelief.._


	2. A Work in Progress (M x Any)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage Training, Toys, Rough Sex, Male Dom

Eyes narrowed on his prey, watching them shift nervously under his scrutiny. He circled slowly, studying them as they struggled to remain still, hoping they had done well enough to pass, but worried that they'd missed something…

His foot slid out, nudging theirs apart a little more before he finally reached out to stroke their cheek.

"Very good," he murmured. "Now… Take it off."

He watched, amused, as their face flushed crimson, hesitating a moment before slowly complying. One by one, each article was removed, folded, and set aside until they were completely bare before him, their fidgeting increasing with each passing second as they fought to remain silent and still.

It was cute.. How hard they were trying… And to him, the effort was more important. For now at least… Practice would take care of the rest.

He enjoyed the way they shivered, muscles quivering beneath his touch as his fingers ghosted over the bare skin, leaving small bumps in their wake. To their credit though, they made no other movements. Didn't utter a sound.

His hand moved back up, tilting their chin as he drew them in to a long, slow kiss. Lips moving languidly as he tasted and explored, coaxing and caressing them with his tongue until they were breathless before pulling away. They leaned after him briefly, eyes dazed as they opened slowly. A hand came up halfway, reaching, before they remembered and forced themselves to return it back where it belonged.

"One."

They cringed at the soft admonishment, straightening a little more as they fixed their posture. Unlike others, he was always generous with his praises. He found it usually worked better, though the pause before gradually increased. It was the perfect tool to teach restraint and encourage patience.

He moved behind them, mentally counting to five before reaching around and caressing them gently.. Enjoying how they flinched slightly at the unexpected contact before forcing themselves to remain still. He drew it out a little longer, listening as they tried to keep their breathing steady before withdrawing. Disappointment and relief were evident, and he allowed a small smirk before schooling his features.

"First position."

They spread their feet wider, arms overlapping at the small of their back, forcing their shoulders back and chest out. Fingers rolled a pert nipple, feeling it harden under his ministrations.

"Second."

They knelt to the ground, a little unsteadily, sitting on their heels with their hands on their thighs. Shoulders back, chin level, eyes on the floor ahead… Perfect.

"Very good," he acknowledged. "Third."

They hesitated a moment before forcing their knees apart, blushing as they bared their center to view, but knowing it would only get worse from here. Once again, he had to nudge them farther apart, but he let it slide for today. They'd work on that in the future..

"Fourth."

If they were blushing before, they were scarlet now as they moved to their hands and knees, head up, eyes down, back level and stomach tucked. Their hips tilted slightly, lifting their ass higher in the air and he nodded in approval. They'd remembered their lesson from last week…

Kneeling down behind them, he caressed the soft skin, squeezing it gently before pushing on the round metal disk, then tugging on it experimentally. The muscles clenched around it in protest, still unaccustomed to such an intrusion, but it was a start. He repeated the action a few more times, until it started to move more easily, then he stopped, leaving it in for now.

"Fifth."

A little shaky, but less hesitant than before, they lowered their chest to the ground, exposing even more of themselves to his gaze as their chest rested on the floor. He caressed their legs, hands slowly moving closer and closer to the juncture between their legs before cupping them with his palm, fingers stroking gently. He could feel the tension, and his own arousal increased as they reached the end of the routine.

" _Sixth_."

His tone was husky, more demanding, and they quickly complied. Moving onto their back, they grabbed their knees with their hands, spreading them wide as they completely bared themselves. Their brows furrowed, breath quickening as he resumed his movements, more quickly this time, and with more force, their own fluids leaking out and acting as a natural lubricant. Leaning forward, his lips wrapped around them as he went down on them, sucking, licking, and nipping until they were writhing silently, their legs coming together as they tried to fend off the sudden assault.

His own hands came up, forcing them apart harshly as he gave them a hard look. He hadn't been finished..

"Two."

The worry in their eyes was satisfying and he waited a moment before resuming his feast. This time they remained where they were supposed to, though their muscles trembled and twitched, small gasps floating down to his ears as they fought to hold back.

_That wouldn't do at all._

Reaching up, he pinched a nipple sharply, blood rushing south as they cried out in protest, eyes widening as they realized their mistake.

"I- _please_.." They began but quickly silenced themselves, knowing it was already too late.

" _Three_."

They nodded reluctantly, getting up and sitting on the edge of a nearby table, eyes watching anxiously as he gathered equipment.

"First position."

They stood again, arms behind their back, and he took a section of rope, binding them in place. The soft fibers were gentle on the skin, but strong enough to hold firmly. Double checking the tension, he made sure it wasn't too tight before tying it off.

"Position six."

Scooting back up onto the table, they pulled their knees up before letting them fall open. He tied their ankles to their thighs first, the ropes criss-crossing as he continued up towards the knees on each leg.

"Position five."

With a little difficulty, they managed to roll over onto their knees and he took the ends and knotted them in the back before tying them to the ropes binding their arms, ensuring they couldn't close them again, nor could their hands grab anything.

_Last, but not least…_

"Open wide," he commanded, waiting as they did as he said before placing a large circular ring in their mouth, strapping it in place, holding it open. He heard them whimper slightly and he kissed their cheek. They knew they'd misbehaved and hadn't resisted, so he'd go easy on them this time.

He removed the metal plug from earlier, then went to a small work table, carefully selecting a few items before returning once more. Squeezing a little lube on the end, his favorite cherry flavor, he rubbed it liberally over their entrance before slowly easing the phallus shaped object inside, sliding it in and out until it moved easily. Leaving it in, he grabbed the second object, which vaguely resembled a microphone and stand. Adjusting it carefully, he placed the end between their legs, just barely touching skin, before flicking a switch. The reaction was immediate as their muscles twitched, startled, and they whimpered again, this time low and breathy as the vibrator hummed softly.

His own erection strained against his jeans uncomfortably, and he opened them, easing it out and palming it as he looked over his work, pleased. His fingers ran through their hair and he urged them forward, his length sliding past their lips and through the metal ring. Their tongue stroked the underside obediently, flicking over the slit as he withdrew before taking him in again. The head bumped against the back of their throat and he felt them fight the automatic reflex, trying to take him deeper. He thrust forward more harshly, feeling them moan around him and groaned in response.

 _"That's right.. Just like that,"_ he encouraged, reaching over to grab the dildo and plunge it into them in time with their motions. Their hot breath ghosted over him as they panted, moans broken and choppy as they were interrupted by his dick cutting off the air flow. They sucked at him desperately, breathing ragged as they neared their peak..

_But he wasn't ready to finish yet.._

Pulling away, he dropped the rubber and flicked off the vibrator. Ignoring the disappointed noise, he flipped them over and pulled them to the edge of the table so their ass was hanging partially off, his cock thrusting in where the fake had been. Grabbing the ropes, he used them as leverage as he slammed roughly into them repeatedly, feeling them clench around him as they cried out. The table scraped across the floor as skin hit skin, driving himself as deep as he could go.

After a few strokes, he picked them up and impaled them over and over. Their pleas were a mix of pain and pleasure as he forced them to take him in entirely, until they finally screamed out. Walls clenching around him in a vice grip, he bit down on the juncture where their neck met their shoulder, growling as he came hard. Their muscles spasmed around him, milking him as he poured himself deep inside, his seed leaking out around the base as he filled them.

Lifting them, he pulled out, only to ram back inside them, drawing a sharp cry. Once.. Twice.. Three times, before laying them back on the table, his partner gasping and trembling as the creamy white substance trickled out of their still gaping, twitching hole. Grabbing a washcloth, he cleaned himself up, eyeing them satisfactorily..

_He'd let them rest before they started again…_


	3. All for You (M x F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time, established relationship, humor and fluff

Running his fingers through his hair for the seventh time that afternoon, he looked around his apartment once more. He was always anxious when people came over to visit, his fastidious nature taking over as he sought to distract himself while he passed the time. It was absolutely ridiculous, he knew. It’s not like he was a messy person to begin with.. but today was especially important-

_His girlfriend was coming to visit from overseas._

Even though they’d been together for nearly five months, just thinking about her still filled him with a happy contentment that he rarely found anywhere else. Due to the seven hour timezone difference, it wasn’t often they were able to spend time together. The fact she had traveled all the way here so they could have their vacations together meant a lot to him. He wanted everything to be perfect so they could just focus on being together.

A knock on the door pulled him from his musings, setting off a new wave of nervous anticipation as his eyes instantly darted to the clock. Had she arrived early? Taking a deep breath, He let it out slowly as he walked over to the door in an attempt to relax before opening it. He'd barely had time to register that it was in fact her standing on his doorstep before the woman had launched herself at him, arms wrapping around him.

“Hey!” she greeted, stretching up to kiss his cheek. “I got here as quickly as I could. I hope I’m not too early?”

“N-not at all,” he assured as he hugged her back, blushing lightly but happy to see her nonetheless. While he adored how openly affectionate she was, he was still a very shy person. Public displays such as this always made him feel awkward, no matter how much he enjoyed them. “You should know you’re always welcome here.. Anytime at all. My door will always be open to you.”

He backed up, stepping aside to allow her to enter the apartment before securing the door behind them. Turning to look at her, he watched as she set her things down and began exploring. All day he had been nervously anticipating having her here, but now that she was.. It just felt right. He liked having her here, in his space, and it pleased him to see how comfortable she was in his home.

_Like she belonged here…_

An urge to hold her again washed through him and he allowed himself to indulge in the feeling. Stepping up behind her as she looked over his book collection, he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair affectionately before placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

“I was just getting ready to start cooking dinner.. Do you want to help?”

Leaning back into the embrace, she brought her hands up to rest on top of his, smiling as she tilted her head back to look up at him. “That sounds wonderful.. What are we making?”

“Homemade shrimp fettuccine alfredo. It.. sounds kind of fancy, but it’s actually pretty easy.” He wasn’t sure how much cooking she did, since she lived with her parents still, or what kinds of foods they typically made, but he was sure she’d enjoy this.

“Mmmmm… I can’t wait!” He reluctantly let her go, both of them going to the kitchen and washing their hands before he showed her the recipe he was using. Going over the steps together, they pulled out the ingredients they’d need and set to work. A pot of water was set on the back burner and he turned it on to bring it to a boil while she started on the cheddar-bay biscuit mix he’d bought to go with it. 

As they worked, they chatted about the things that had happened since they had last visited. She did most of the talking, her energetic chatter filling the room as she told him about the latest happenings at her family’s farm. Which was fine with him. He didn’t really have a family growing up, so listening to her talk about her siblings and their antics was always one of his favorite parts of their conversations. It was heartwarming to hear her talk about them, the love she held for them more than obvious in her tone.. and the soft look in her eyes as she re-lived each moment spoke volumes of the bond she shared with them.

He’d told her more than once that they were lucky to have someone as sweet and caring as she was, though he wasn’t sure whether she herself believed it or not. Beautiful, loving, hard-working, dedicated, humble.. She was all of these things and more.

_Now if only- !_

Batter-smeared fingers left a trail down his nose and he turned to the culprit who was grinning mischievously next to him, watching as she broke out into giggles at the exasperated look he shot her way. She herself was far from spotless, having somehow managed to get flour in her hair and on her clothes, not to mention the smudges across her own cheek.

He shook his head, huffing with amusement as he added the shrimp to the sauce she was stirring. By the time the noodles were drained, the sauce was finished and he added it to the pot as she pulled the biscuits from the oven and grabbed dishes from the cabinets. He took them and set them aside for now before trapping her with his arms and licking her check clean, her squeaks of protest interspersed with giggles. It was too cute.

“Go pick something for us to watch, I'll bring in the food.” He said as he released her, watching her browse his movie collection on Plex before turning to fill their plates. Tucking two glasses under his arm, he moved one plate to the same hand then balanced the second on his wrist before grabbing the pitcher of sweet tea from the fridge and making his way to the living room, glad for his brief stint as a waiter. She took the pitcher and glasses, filling them up as he set down the plates.

He lowered himself to the floor, tugging her into his lap before pulling the short table closer so they could eat. They spent the next hour like that- him holding her as they watched the movie in relative silence, quietly discussing their favorite scenes, though he often found himself paying more attention to her than to the screen. He could feel her tense in his arms at the more dramatic moments, the soft shaking as she giggled at some pun… and he loved how she snuggled up to him during the cuter moments, seemingly without realizing it. To him, her reactions were better than the movie itself.

He leaned back as the credits rolled, stretching while she stood and gathered the dishes to take into the kitchen. Following closely behind, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as thanks before turning the water on to fill the sink.

Between the two of them, the kitchen was cleaned up in no time. As he was wiping the counters, however, a jet of water hit the back of his head. His eyes narrowed as he turned to see her with the sprayer, a large grin on her face as she shot him again. Holding up the towel, he blocked as much of the water as he could before finally giving up. Twisting it a few times, he flicked the end out, smirking as she yelped in surprise when the towel snapped against her bare leg.

Dropping the sprayer, she turned to run into the living room, only for him to catch her with one arm and trap her against him; the water from his clothes soaking her as well as he tickled her. Laughter and shrieks filled the room as they play-fought until they both ended up on the floor in a breathless heap, both panting lightly. It was a few moments before she broke the silence.

"You're smiling!" She exclaimed as she poked his cheek in delight, having finally opened her eyes to look up at him from where she lay on the floor. Now that she said something, his face did hurt a little. He didn't smile often, not a full smile anyways, and the expression felt foreign to him.

"Awww!" He heard her pout, causing him to look down at her curiously. "It's gone already…" She looked so disappointed, he couldn't resist leaning down to give her a kiss. He was sitting next to her, one hand on the floor on the other side of her propping him up, his free hand cupped the side of her face gently as he drew out the moment, until they couldn't tell where one kiss ended and the next began.

"You're getting me all wet." She protested as she attempted to push herself away from where he held her against his chest, giggling as his lips found her neck, tickling her again. "Seriously!" She laughed as she placed her hand over his mouth and pushed him away, trying to get up. "I can't stay like this."

He stopped for a moment to look her over and instantly agreed.. Her shirt clung to her in all the right places, her hair was disheveled, and her face was lightly flushed... His thoughts quickly went downhill from there, and he had to force himself to focus on something else besides the images flashing through his mind right that second...

Standing up, he helped her to her feet before leading her back to his room and rummaging through his dresser. He found a soft t-shirt and a pair of drawstring shorts and handed them to her, kissing her forehead before nudging her towards the bathroom.

"You can borrow these tonight until we unpack the rest of your things tomorrow.”

He waited for the door to close before turning and heading to the living room, browsing the chats in an attempt to distract himself before giving up. Why had he agreed to this torture?

_Oh… That's right._

_Because it was her idea…_

He didn't know how she had explained the trip to her parents, and he had a feeling he probably shouldn't ask either.. She'd said she wanted to spend some time with him and he had instantly agreed to host her in his apartment. At the time, he hadn't thought much about it. He'd give her the bed, obviously, and he'd sleep on the couch. Now that the reality was setting in, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep at all…

 _His_ girl was in _his_ shower.. ' _Naked,'_ his mind added.. She was going to wear _his_ clothes and sleep in _his_ bed.. He'd never felt so content and yet so tormented at the same time. Sometimes he wondered if she planned things like this just to drive him cr-

His thoughts ground to a halt as she walked into the room and over towards him.. How many times had he worn that shirt? It was one of his favorites, so at least once a week… But he was pretty sure it had never looked as good on him as it did on her right now. It was more than a little baggy on her much smaller frame, but she filled it out nicely, and the bottom hem brushed against her thighs as she walked...

She climbed into his lap and snuggled against him, seeming a little tense, but happy. He figured it was because she wasn't wearing her own clothes. _'Or undergarments,_ ' his mind chipped in again, and he was glad her face was hidden against his shoulder because he was pretty sure he was blushing by now.

_Especially as that sweet little mouth started teasing at the sensitive spot on his neck._

He sucked in a breath as she moved to straddle him, accidentally rubbing against his arousal in the process. The arms around her tightened in an attempt to keep her still.. torn between wishing she'd do it again and hoping like hell she didn't.

"Baby? Are you okay?" She asked, sounding concerned. He nodded against her shoulder, inhaling slowly as he attempted to calm the urges he felt. If he wasn't careful, he might end up doing something he'd regret. She had been tormenting him for months now it seemed, her innocent teases growing steadily bolder as she gained confidence and slowly wearing at his restraint. Sometimes he doubted if she realized just how much of an effect she truly had on him.. And other times he was absolutely _certain_ she was purposely trying to drive him insane..

_All he knew was that if she didn't stop wiggling in his lap, she just might actually kill him._

"Babe?" He felt her fingers under his chin and he complied to the gentle request, tilting his head up to look her in the eyes with his own darkened ones as she searched his face. He watched her blush deepen, wondering briefly what it was she'd seen written in his features before she closed the distance, her lips pressing against his own softly before quickly becoming more insistent. He felt her hands slide down his arms, fingers wrapping around his wrists as she guided them to the edge of the shirt, moving the fabric aside until his hands rested on bare skin, blood rushing to his groin as he realized she wasn't wearing the shorts he'd given her...

" _Seriously._.." He growled lowly. Part of him was exasperated at her antics. If this was another one of her ideas of a joke, this was going too far, even for her…

_The other part of him wanted to go ahead and show her just what her teasing did to him… and what he could do to her in turn.._

As if reading his mind, her hands slid back to his chest, her fingers gliding over the material as she kissed him again, moaning lightly as his hands gripped her ass tighter in response.

"Touch me.. please?" She asked softly, her forehead resting against his as she continued to caress him through his shirt. His heart rate picked up as he searched her eyes, finding nothing but determination and nervous anticipation, and his mouth went dry as he realized this wasn't just another one of her games. That she wasn't just messing with him again. She wanted this..

_Wanted him._

He swallowed and nodded, cautiously caressing the smooth skin with his hands, alert for any sign that she might change her mind and back out.. He _hoped_ she wouldn't, but he wasn't taking any chances. Not with this.. Not with _her_. No matter how long it took, or how long he had to wait, he wasn't going to rush this. If she changed her mind at any point, he would respect her choice. If they were going to take this step, he was going to do it right..

_And it sure as hell wasn't going to be on the couch._

He leaned in to kiss her again, letting her unbutton his shirt, releasing her only long enough for her to push it down his shoulders. His hands were on her again before she could even drop it to the floor, with the shirt she'd borrowed joining it shortly after. Picking her up gently, he carried her to his bed and laid her down, watching her tongue dart out to wet her lips as he unhitched his belt, his pants hitting the floor with a soft noise and leaving him in his boxers as he climbed in beside her.

Finally having her in his bed like this was something he'd only dreamed of, and he focused all of his attention on the girl in his arms, pouring every ounce of love and affection into his kisses and touches as he tried to show her just how precious she was to him. Her sighs and moans only served to encourage him as he explored every inch of her, finding where she was most sensitive and what touches she liked best.

When he felt she was ready, he pulled away slightly so he could see her face as his hand slid down. It seemed like forever had passed before his hand finally reached the apex between her legs, nearly groaning as he felt the moisture there.

_Gods she was so wet..  
_

He slid one digit back and forth across her entrance before moving to the sensitive nub. Brushing carefully over the bundle of nerve, he watched attentively as he tested her limits before settling into a slow, steady rhythm. His finger rubbed her in tiny, gentle circles and the kiss quickly turned more heated as the feelings running through her over rode her usual inhibitions. Moving his lips back down to her chest, he took a nipple in his mouth and teased it before sucking gently. One of her hands slid up from his back and into his hair, holding him in place as she arched up towards him; her whimper of pleasure music to his ears.

His gaze never left her face as his finger slipped down between her lower lips. Pressing in slowly, gently, he went as far in as he could before easing out repeated the motion a few times. He studied her, noting how she reacted to his touches before slowly adding a second digit. Pausing for a moment, he scissored them gently, letting her adjust to the new feeling before resuming his ministrations. His fingers curled upwards as he sought out that sweet spot that would send her over the edge.

The instant he found it, he knew.. Her hips soon rose and fell in time with his hands and her hold on him tightened. Leaning down, he kissed her over and over, her muffled moans and pleas only spurring him to move faster. As he stroked her from within, his thumb moved to toy with her clit. Gently at first, then a little faster as she grew more desperate, feeling her slowly tense in his arms. The look on her face and the sound of his name on her lips was something he'd never forget as she finally snapped, her walls spasming around his fingers as she came.

Slowing his motions, he drew out her orgasm before pulling his hand away, watching her blush as he licked his fingers clean. Half-lidded eyes watched him curiously as he kissed his way down her stomach and he could tell the moment she realized his intentions as her eyes widened and the light flush that covered her deepened.

"Y-You don't ha- _Ah-_!"

Whatever she'd been about to say was apparently forgotten as he licked, sucked, and teased the still sensitive nub, tongue delving in as he savored the results of his work. His arms tightened, holding her in place as she bucked against him, not letting up until she cried out, coming undone a second time as he lapped at her core greedily. Once she was thoroughly cleaned, he moved up to lay on the pillow next to her, pulling her over to lay on his chest and she didn't hesitate to join him.

"Is that better?" He asked after a moment, his tone mildly teasing as they laid there. One hand caressed her back while the other held her against him and he relished the feeling, unable to stop the self-satisfied smirk when he felt her nod against him. Burying his face in her hair, he had to stop himself from leaning down and kissing her, his lips pressing against the top of her head instead. He could still taste her on his lips and he wasn't sure how she'd respond to that. Not to mention his usual self-control was teetering dangerously close to the edge..

Tonight had been all for _her_. He'd already gotten more than he had ever dared to hope for and it would have felt selfish to allow himself anything more. Besides, it was pretty late, and she would still need the rest for what they had planned for tomorrow. He had already planned to wait and take his shower after she had drifted off to sleep anyways….

_Though it looked like it was going to take a bit longer than usual to-_

He couldn't stop the sharp inhalation as she nipped at his neck, both surprised and aroused by the unexpected action.

"You're going to kill me if you don't stop," he warned. Between the time difference, the full day of travel, and their.. _activities_ a moment ago, he'd fully expected her to drop off to sleep. His arms tightened around her, reluctantly trying to keep her at bay as he struggled through the haze to stay coherent, not wanting his own wants to cloud his judgement. She only hummed in amusement, her fingers on one hand tracing lazy patterns over his skin that gradually edged lower and lower.

"And if I don't want to?" She asked teasingly as she switched her attention from his neck to his chest, mimicking some of the things he'd done to her earlier. He fought back a groan, watching her heatedly as he took her hand and slid it the rest of the way down...

"Do you see what you do to me?" It was more of a statement than a question, and he watched as her cheeks flushed when he let her feel through the thin fabric just what kind of effect she had on him.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here and you, _little minx_.. are making it _very_ difficult to remember my own rules." Her eyes met his as she looked at him, the unasked question apparent on her face.

" _'Be honest. Be loyal. Cherish every moment. Love and respect them.'_ " He listed, bringing the hand he was holding up to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist before lifting it and resting his cheek in the palm of her hand. His eyes slid closed as he savored the feel of her in his arms before opening them once more, gazing at her tenderly as he continued.

"Doing this so soon.. I-It just seems incredibly disrespectful towards you… I told myself I had to wait at least two days after you'd arrived before even _thinking_ about trying anything.. I didn't- I _don't_ want you to get the impression that I'm only interested in your body, because it's _not_ true. I'm-" He paused and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he attempted to work through the knot of anxiety building within his chest.

She caressed his cheek, smiling softly at him. Making his heart swell, like only she could. "It's okay," she reassured him. "It's not like I don't want to, you know."

"I know, I just.. It's not the same. I-" Blushing lightly, he ran a hand down his face. Talking really wasn't his strong suit but damn it, this was important.. _She_ was important…

"F-Forgive me for being blunt, but.. I'm pretty sure that despite the way you act sometime, I don't think you've ever actually, ah.. _gone all the way_ with anyone before.. And I'm sorry to say that I can't say the same for myself." The light flush darkened at the admission. Yes, he'd had other partners. It wasn't something he was _proud_ of, just a fact. And as much as he wished otherwise, he couldn't change it... "I don't _deserve_ to be your first, but.. I'm selfish enough that I don't want anyone else to have that privilege either."

"Isn't it my choice? If I want it to be you.. shouldn't that be enough? You're not taking anything I didn't want to give to you, so... _please_?"

"You know I can't tell you 'no'..." His arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. He would never understand this woman.. Never see what she saw in him, or why she cared for him like she did.. But whatever it was, gods was he grateful... "I don't want you to feel pressured _at all_ , though, or to feel that you are _obligated_ to follow through with this. It's all up to you.. You're the one who decides what we do and when. If I get.. If there's any time when you don't feel comfortable-"

"Babe.." she interrupted, her fingers caressing his face and coaxing him to look at her instead of where he'd been staring at the ceiling. "It's _okay._ I understand.. I want this.. I want _you._ "

He did kiss her then, attempting to show her even just a fraction of what he felt for her. Holding her against him with one arm, the other slid down over the curve of her ass and gently coaxed her leg over him, silently guiding her so that she was laying on top of him. His hands rested on her thighs, holding her in place as he rolled his hips upwards, groaning softly as he rubbed against her through his shorts.

Her hands tightened where they threaded through his hair as he brushed against the bundle of nerves and she whimpered softly. Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips down the smooth column of her throat, teeth grazing over the juncture at the shoulder before continuing downwards to her chest. A small noise slipped past her lips as he sucked.. Lightly at first.. then harder as she arched against him, his fingers teasing the other side before switching.

He felt his blood rush with every sound.. Every caress sending jolts of electricity through him until every nerve was on edge. Her hands roamed over him and he whispered words of encouragement as she explored tentatively. He wanted her to be as much of a participant in this as he was.. Wanted her to know that her efforts were _more_ than welcome. The light, hesitant touches were slowly growing bolder and more confident. It was the best and worst kind of tease and at this rate, she was going to drive him insane, though he knew it wasn't intentional..

When he felt he couldn't take anymore, he quickly flipped them over again, earning a startled squeak in response. He kissed the tip of her nose in apology before seeking out her mouth with his own. His larger frame hovered over her, one hand holding him up while the other slid between her legs once more. He drew the kisses out, one after the next as he ran his middle finger along her slit and over her clit, until she was whimpering and pressing herself against his hand.

Slipping two fingers into her, he slid them in and out, occasionally spreading them slightly while his lips trailed down to her neck and her fingers ran down his back. Sucking at the tender skin lightly, he slowly eased a third finger in, repeating his earlier movements as he tried to prepare her. The first time wasn't easy and he didn't want to cause any more discomfort than he had to...

When he felt he'd readied her as much as he could, he lifted his head to look her in the eyes, watching for any signs of hesitance. She was flushed, half-lidded eyes looking back at him questioningly, obviously wondering why he'd stopped.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly, tucking a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. She smiled and nodded, even though he could tell she was nervous. That was to be expected though, so he kissed her before leaning over to his nightstand. Taking out a small square packet, he opened it carefully before placing the wrapper back on the surface. Contents in hand, he turned back to her and gave her a soft, reassuring smile of his own. He leaned down to kiss her again, waiting until he was sure she was distracted before sliding his shorts down and off so he could put the condom on, knowing himself too well to risk going without.

Trusting her to say something if she changed her mind, he slid himself across her slit a few times to ease his entry. It was agonizingly slow.. Pressing in slightly before backing out and repeating the process.. Each time going just a little deeper. He was painfully hard as he moved further and further into her, but he would deal with it if it meant not hurting her.

He wasn't surprised when he finally reached the little barrier, but still he hesitated.. This couldn't be undone. After this.. there was no going back. No way to rewind time if she changed her mind later. As if sensing his turmoil, or maybe just protesting his sudden lack of movement, she wrapped her legs around him. The action pressed him harder against the thin membrane and he fought back a groan.

"Volim te.. tako mnogo," he whispered in her ear, his voice low and husky even to him as he spoke the words he’d been practicing from her native language. Before she could finish her response, he suddenly thrust forward, knowing that was when she would be the most relaxed. He felt her tense, her arms tightening around him and he forced himself to remain still. Murmuring soothingly, he waited as her body adjusted to the sudden intrusion. He kissed her thoroughly in apology for the pain he'd caused, though she hadn't made a sound.. Hadn’t shed a tear. She was stubborn like that…

It felt like an eternity before she finally moved against him, a subtle signal that she was ready to continue and it took nearly everything he had to not just bury himself in her heat. She was still so tight around him, he thought he'd die in her arms as he sank deeper, a fraction at a time, until he was fully sheathed in her. Pulling back until just the tip remained in her, he pressed fully in again, rolling his hips and earning a tiny whimper in response. From there, what little self-control remained quickly unraveled. The sounds she made were absolutely intoxicating, and each one drove him to go just a little harder, a little faster.. The only things that could be heard were their heavy breathing and skin hitting skin, accompanied by pleasured moans and whispered affections.

Lifting one of her legs up and pinning it against his chest with an arm, the new position raised her ass off the bed.. allowing him to pound deeper into her.. alternating between watching the expressions on her face and the way his length slid between her folds.. Adjusting his angle so he was hitting that perfect spot over and over, he could feel her tensing around him as she neared her third orgasm for the night and his own was nearly there as well..

Determined to make sure she came first, he reached down with his free hand, his thumb rubbing the little nub in circles. The extra stimulation quickly sent her over the edge again, and he leaned down to kiss her as the feel of her muscles clamping down on him had him groaning in time with his own release.. Grinding as deep into her as he could go as he pulsed within her. Her walls continued to spasm around him, milking him until they both finally stilled, panting.

With one last kiss he reluctantly pulled away, slipping out of her and disappearing into the bathroom to quickly wash up before coming out to tend to her as well. Despite what they'd just done, he still blushed and fought to keep from covering himself as he noticed where she was looking as he walked back in..

_Not that he hadn't been enjoying the way she looked sprawled out naked on his bed, more than a little pleased at how content she looked.. Not to mention thoroughly fucked.._

As he got closer though, he winced internally at the bruises and bite marks that dotted her skin. Some he scarcely remembered leaving, as far gone as he was. He really hadn't meant to be so rough with her, though she certainly hadn't seemed to mind at the time…

Tossing the cloth over at his hamper, he grabbed the blankets and tugged them up before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tired form against his. He relished the feeling of her warm skin on his and leaned down to kiss her once more. Not like the heated ones from before, or the passionate ones moments ago. Just sweet and gentle. Almost languid… He was far from finished with her, but he could wait. She was still new to this and needed her rest.. And a hot bath when she wasn't on the verge of passing out. He fully planned on pampering his lover over the next few days, knowing that she'd be more than a little sore from their activities.

_He tried to not let himself be too pleased at that thought.._


End file.
